


Indulgence

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony break rule 12 without really breaking rule 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture Cacky posted on twitter. https://twitter.com/cackymn/status/638185405431451648/photo/1

There were few things Tony loved more than Jethro sitting on the cabinet behind his desk, making himself at home in such close proximity. The man could never be too close to him and Tony silently soaked up the man's presence with great satisfaction. It wasn't until an innocent conversation among the group about the dinner they'd just enjoyed at the new Chinese restaurant just outside the west gate resulted in a strong, warm hand resting against Tony's upper back as if it belonged there that Tony realized the tingles in his body might cause a noticeable problem.

"But when Tony put the hot mustard on his roll thinking it was butter," Tim said before bursting out laughing, unable to even finish his thought.

"And then took a big bite!" Abby finished for him with uncontrollable giggles of her own.

"That is something I'll never forget!" Bishop said. "Who eats rolls at a Chinese restaurant anyways?"

"Got something against rolls?" Tony asked, more focused on the large hand on his back than the group teasing him. Even he had to admit that the mistake was worthy of _America’s Funniest Home Videos_.

"Mm, I have a rule," Bishop said seriously. "Never eat American food at a Chinese restaurant. In fact, you should only eat the food that the restaurant is known for. No Mexican food at an American restaurant, no Italian food at a Mexican restaurant and so on. I've found that it's just not a good idea."

"Well if I were going to take food advice from anyone, it would definitely be you, Ellie B," Tony said, "but it's kinda hard to screw up dinner rolls."

"You might be surprised," Bishop replied.

Jethro ignored the discussion and started digging his fingers into Tony's back, massaging the knots and tense muscles beneath his fingertips. Before he knew it the rest of the group was saying their goodbyes and making their exit, leaving only him and Tony.

"Not that I'm complaining," Tony hummed, "but what's with the back massage? It's kinda unlike you, Boss."

Jethro shrugged, even though he was sitting behind Tony and the man couldn't see him. "You're muscles are tight," he commented offhandedly. He really hadn't meant to give Tony a back massage in front of the group; it had just happened when he felt how tight the man's muscles were.

"That's not the only thing that's tight," Tony muttered and before he knew it Jethro's mouth was next to his ear, all but whispering into it.

"I can see that."

Tony laughed awkwardly. "You gonna help me with that too?" he asked, not expecting a response.

Jethro's hands moved from Tony's back, around his sides, continuing his massage as Tony leaned back in his chair. "I will if you'll let me."

With one hand over one side of his chest and the other splayed across his belly and his boss's hot breath in his ear Tony was quickly losing his ability to put together a coherent thought. "If you're offering," he groaned quietly.

Jethro tugged Tony's casual shirt from his jeans and unbuttoned it, pushing it to either side to reveal the man's chest. With Tony completely relaxed in his chair, Jethro fingered his nipples and toyed with the spattered chest hairs that led down over his belly button and disappeared into his jeans.

He released the button on Tony's jeans and carefully lowered the zipper covering the bulge, not at all surprised when Tony's dick popped out immediately. He knew all about the man's aversionto underwear and the knowledge had driven him crazy on more than one occasion.

"How do you want it?" Jethro asked, nipping at Tony's ear after asking his question.

Tony's breath faltered at Jethro's grip on his dick. "Your mouth is tempting but my ass has really missed you. Fuck me, Jethro. Fuck me hard."

Jethro practically growled at the order. Tony stood and immediately felt himself being leaned over his desk by a firm hand on his back and then the back of his jeans were pulled down. He heard the familiar sound of Jethro's zipper being lowered and struggled slightly as he fumbled for his desk drawer where he kept a tube of lube hidden.

After stretching Tony with surprising gentleness, Jethro lubed them both up and nudged his way into the man’s body.

"Oh yeah," Tony groaned quietly. "I've really missed this."

Jethro responded by licking across Tony's back and nipping at his shoulder blade causing Tony to arch into him as a subtle grunt of appreciation escaped from his mouth.

"How's that?" Jethro asked between nips.

"Little to the left," Tony goaded. "Actually, a little to the right," he said with a shit eating grin that Jethro didn't need to see to know it was there. The playfulness got the desired response and had the hoped for effect—a slap across the back of the head that caused his dick to throb with excitement.

"Only you would be excited by that," Jethro muttered in amusement.

"Mmm," Tony hummed, "do it again."

Jethro waited before obliging, letting the anticipation add to the excitement. At Tony's satisfied sigh he reached around, wrapped his hand around the man's dick and started stroking, quickly finding a rhythm that matched his own. Just because it was late didn't mean there was no chance of anyone returning to the squad room and he really didn't want to be caught in the act.

"Oh shit," Tony growled.

Jethro pushed gently against the small of his back, adjusting his position so he was pushing in at just the right angle and hitting all the right spots.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Tony mumbled.

Tony's mumbles, moans and curses mixed with the physical reactions his body was having was adding to Jethro's pleasure. The change in rhythm and added desperation in Jethro's movements warned Tony of the quickly approaching end. He relaxed and gave it up, giving himself over to Jethro and soon they were both crying out together and the moment of intimacy was overly entirely too fast. It was always over too fast, especially considering how rarely they indulged in each other—their way of breaking rule 12 without really breaking rule 12.

“My least favorite part,” Tony grumbled when Jethro pulled out. “Tell me again why we don’t do this more often?”

“Because it’s not a good idea,” Jethro answered.

“You’re probably right.”

The two got themselves cleaned up and redressed and still no one had returned to the squad room. Both knew how lucky they were.

“So,” Tony said, tracing a finger down the center of Jethro’s chest, “same time next year?”

“Or the next time my dick decides it wants you,” Jethro replied, unable to resist adding a kiss, “or vice versa.”

Tony ran his tongue across his lips and let his eyes slide shut before kissing the man several times again. He knew if he didn’t stop that he never would. There was something about kissing the man that was not only intoxicating but addicting, something that made Tony never want to stop but he reluctantly pulled back anyways.

“You ‘bout ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Jethro answered, staring longingly at Tony. “You?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony responded. “It’s been a long week.”

The two grabbed their things and headed towards the elevator side by side. Maybe one day they’d go home together and never leave each other’s side again.

One day…

**End.**


End file.
